


The Mission

by chengsandagan111



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Psychological Horror, Suspense, Tragedy, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chengsandagan111/pseuds/chengsandagan111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a rainy afternoon when Yuna's class was over. She should be at home before 5pm today but unfortunately, she forgot her umbrella. A suspense fan fiction of M21 x Yuna in an AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A suspense fan fiction of M21 and Yuna in an AU feat. Secondhand Serenade's one of my favorite, "Your Call" + bonus script! I made M21's name as Marione (because it was the closest name I could think of, heehee).
> 
> M-twenty one = Marione
> 
> M-twenty one = Marione
> 
> M-twenty one = Marione
> 
> (*slaps myself* okay, that's enough XD)
> 
> Warning!
> 
> Story may contain ogre scenes, brutality and murder. Please, read with caution (and DON'T EVER TRY THIS! XD)~
> 
> Thank you so much!

**The Mission**

By: **chengsandagan111**

It was a rainy afternoon when Yuna's class was over. She should be at home before 5pm today but unfortunately, she forgot her umbrella plus her bestfriend Im Sui was out of town.

The school was already empty. No extra-curricular activities today since it's raining. Yuna sighed.

_Such heavy rain.. please, stop._

Later then, a young man wearing a black hooded jacket ran close to her place. He has an umbrella but the rain was too heavy and it's windy. He's also carrying a guitar case behind him, that was quite big.

There's only the two of them and they have to wait for the rain to stop so she can finally go home. It was zero visibility, she could hardly see everything around.

"This is annoying." The young man said.

"...looks like you're trapped by this rain, too, huh?" he continued and smiled at Yuna.

She saw the young man's face. He got a scar over his lips and he has a shoulder length silver hair and a pair of lively silver eyes.

_Woah~ He's cute. he looks like a band singer. Or is he a lead guitarist? Or bassist?_

"Are you okay, Miss?" The young man asked.

"Huh? Ah, y-yes. I'm okay." Yuna replied and looked away. Her cheeks are warming up, it would be embarrassing if the man sees her like this.

"I'm Marione." The silver-haired young man said and gestured his hand, waiting for a hand shake.

"I- I'm Yuna." She replied and shook hands with the stranger.

The heavy pouring rain slowly turned into drizzles. It's time for the two to move out from the waiting area. Marione offered Yuna to stop by into his house for a moment so she can dry herself before going home. Yuna refused but he still kindly insisted.

It was Yuna's first time on meeting a random stranger at the streets and go to an unfamiliar place. But her school uniform was already soaking wet and Marione may be right. She could catch a cold.

It's a good thing that Marione's house was just few blocks away from her school. The sky still has its big dark clouds and if they don't hurry, they'll be dealing with another hour of heavy rain.

"We're here~ Please, make yourself at home." Marione cheerfully said while taking off his soaked jacket.

Yuna hesitantly walked in and looked around. The place was small and has only few things displayed. There's a single sized mattress at the corner and a small wooden cabinet close to it. The mattress looks like it was newly bought. It was embarrassing that she asked the young man about it.

"Yeah, I just bought it last week. My dog ruined the old one so I have to replace it." He explained and smiled awkwardly at Yuna.

"So, where is your dog now?" Yuna asked again.

"I took him to my father, he's out of town. I thought that he can take care of my dog better than I do since I'm always not here." He replied.

Marione switched on the lights but the power was out. Yuna looked outside the window and the whole street was like a ghost town. It made her a little scared, she really wanted to go home but the heavy rain poured once again.

The young man asked if Yuna's home was just near, unfortunately, Yuna's home was on the other side of the village. Walking to Yuna's home would take at least 45 minutes.

"I'm sorry I took you further from your house. Don't worry, I'll walk you home later." Marione offered.

The young lady remained standing by the window. Watching the pouring rain and the wind striking the little tree branches outside, while Marione went into his tiny kitchen and looked for something they could drink.

Suddenly, the lightning and thunder struck which made Yuna scream in surprise. She was terrified of it.

Marione laughed at her and offered her a cup of hot choco. Yuna didn't want to take it since he laughed at her, but the young man said that it was cute and he thinks that it's just normal for a girl to get scared of lightning and thunder.

He also said that it was a good thing that they came home before it rained. It could scare Yuna even more if they were still out on the street.

Finally, Yuna calmed herself down while Marione get themselves a flashlight and unfortunately, there's only one that's working.

Another hour passed and it's really getting dark outside. She needs to go home but the rain was still pouring and the power isn't back yet. Plus she's already feeling not so well.

The young man offered her to lie down on the mattress for the mean time while waiting for the rain to stop. Yuna refused but Marione insisted.

Marione even excused himself so that Yuna can have a little privacy to rest. He took his guitar case and said he'll be outside. He went to the back door and in just few seconds, Yuna quietly followed him.

Unfortunately for her, the door knob was broken so she can't open the back door.

_'I was born to tell you I love you_

_And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine_

_Stay with me tonight'_

When she heard a strum of guitar and heard the young man singing behind it, she went back and lay down on the mattress. She didn't want to sleep but apparently she did.

Few hours passed, Yuna finally woke up. It was dark and she couldn't see anything. She couldn't hear the strumming of guitar anymore. Yuna didn't have a phone either and she don't know where Marione placed the flashlight earlier.

She glanced at the little window but there's still lightning from time to time. Yuna called for Marione but there's no one answering.

She tried to get up but there was something that's holding her back.

_What are these?!_

Her hands and feet were tied but she was still on the bed.

"Marione!" Yuna called loudly. Her heart was pounding and she's starting to tremble.

Later then, she heard a sound of guitar coming closer to her. It's probably the young man.

The lightning struck and Yuna didn't want to close her eyes in fear anymore. She saw the silhouette of Marione, holding his guitar. But when the lightning flashed once again, it's Marione now holding an axe and walking closer to her.

"No, please. Marione... don't do this." Yuna said and started to cry. It was terrifying. Her body was trembling in fear.

"Shhhh.. Stay still. I'll un-tie you." Marione said.

He lifted the axe higher on his head and smashed it on Yuna's hands which made her scream loudly.

"Noooooo! Somebody! Please, help meeeee! Noooooo!" Yuna screamed.

The young man continued to smash the axe on Yuna's other hand. Yuna could feel her own blood splashing all over her. She didn't know if it's still tears coming from her eyes or it's blood. She was so afraid.

Yuna continued to scream, cry and beg but Marione didn't listen to her. The young man turned and started to cut off Yuna's feet.

"Shhhh. You're un-tied now~ Go and get your things ready~ I'll walk you home." Marione said in a placating tone. As if he was talking to a child.

Of course, Yuna can't walk anymore. She just lost her hands and feet. There's nothing she can do but crawl and ask for help.

Yuna started to crawl closer to the door but Marione stopped her by stepping on her leg.

"...hey, you didn't get your bag, yet." The young man said.

"Let go, you psychotic son a b**ch!" Yuna screamed angrily and wriggled her leg out of his foot.

She succeed and started crawling once again. She was almost there when the young man hit her with the back of his axe.

It struck directly on her head and got her unconscious. She was lucky that she's still breathing. Marione lifted her and went to the back door.

In a normal house, having a back door leads you outside. But in Marione's house, back door leads you to your death.

Yuna woke up once again. She opened up her eyes but she was blinded by the lights above her and she's still feeling dizzy. It was cold, right, she just showered with her own blood and she's now on a long stainless table.

_Why am I still alive? I don't want to see that evil man anymore._

She cried once again and started to scream for help. Marione walked in holding the same axe that he used earlier.

"Just kill me already!" Yuna screamed but the man in front of her just laughed.

"...didn't you just said 'help meeee!~ somebody!~" The young man replied, mocking the young lady and laughed once again.

He was right. She just screamed for help, but seeing this man, she would rather die. She started to regret everything from the moment she saw him, shook hands with him and even coming into his house. Well, this isn't a house anymore, she thought. But rather a hell.

"You know, you're one lucky girl. You're part of my mission." Marione said and sat on the chair near the table where Yuna was being restrained.

"...the mission was to get you. Cut off your hands, your feet, your head and your insides. It's gross but I'm just his son. I have to obey him..." Marione said.

"And you know what? I don't f***ing care, you're a demon!" Yuna exclaimed and started squirming her body.

The silver-haired young man gave her a dull and bored look and stood up. He smashed his axe on her head repeatedly. Bloods were splashing everywhere including on Marione's face.

He chopped off Yuna's body parts in placed them on plastic containers. When he was done with everthing, he cleaned the whole room and left the house, bringing all of the body parts. Leaving no trace at all.

Marione arrived at his father's laboratory with a push cart that holds Yuna's chopped body.

"I am here, father." Marione called.

An old-aged looking man in a brown suit turned around and looked at him. It was Dr. Crombell. He got a scar on his face just like his son. He has gray eyes and a devious smirk.

"Come here, son." The old man called, lifting his arms as if waiting for a hug.

Like a little shy dog, Marione slowly approached his father with his head low.

"...Son, once I said 'come here', you should hurry. You know how I really hate waiting, right?" Dr. Crombell said in a gentle voice and suddenly punched Marione in the face.

The silver-haired young man fell on the ground and remained that way. Letting the old man repeatedly hit him until he had enough. Marione was used to this kind of things and for him, it's alright.

When Marione's face was bleeding and a little swollen, Dr. Crombell finally stopped. He walked around and stood behind his son. He glanced at the push cart then back onto Marione.

"Is that everything I needed?" Dr. Crombell asked, addressing the flesh on the stainless push cart.

"Yes." The young man replied, kneeling on the ground with his head low. Bloods dripping down on his face.

"You know that I'm proud of you and I always will, right, Son?" The old man asked once again.

"Yes..." Marione answered without moving an inch. This is what only keeps him going, to make his father proud. To not fail on his orders and accomplish his missions.

But right then and there, Dr. Crombell took out a blade longer than his forearm. He stabbed Marione's nape passing through his throat and left the thick blade stuck on the young man.

Marione was not his real son. He was just adopted and Crombell just used him for the mission, to collect, study and experiment on different body parts and different types of people.

Marione obeyed his father and took all the blows all his life. He never complained and he almost devoted himself to the old man and yet, Dr. Crombell killed him. He lived on Dr. Crombell's hand and died at the same hand.

* * *

**BONUS!**

**M21:** Alright, I've had enough! I've forgiven you for making me say that 'sexytime with Ajuhssi and whatnot' before, but not this! I'm not a freaking murderer!

 **Dr. Crombell** : *coughs* Neither am I.

 **M21:** Shut up, old man! You're a killer! Do you want me to show the list of the ones you killed?!

 **Dr. Crombell** : *chuckles* You haven't even found your identity and yet you're bragging that you'll show a list? You're pretty funny, kid.

 **M21:** *awkward silence* ...

 **Dr. Crombell** : And just so you know, kid. I am NOT your father. *Darth Vader style*

 **M21:** What?! yeeeeeeeess! *Luke from Star wars style*

 **Yuna:** *angrily throws everything* That's it! I'm leaving this planet! Thanks for giving me such horrible roles to portray! I'm already dead, right? Adios! See you at the next life! *sarcasm intended*

 **Me:** *sobs* I'm so sorry, guys. Well, Yuna-chan, at least you have some 'alone time' with Ajuhssi~ and the hot choco~ you shook hands with him~ he let you in to his house~ he said you're cute when you got scared by the thunder~ he sang " **Your Call** " exclusively just for you~

 **Yuna:** *turns around and hides her blushing face* Okay, stahp right there! Just.. Stahp it!~ *internally fan girling over M21*

 **M21:** *picks up the used axe and throws it on my face*

 **Me:** Okay, I'm dead. Adios! See you on the next life. T_T *Yuna style*

 **Team Noblesse:** *screaming angrily* YOU WON'T BE HAVING A NEXT LIFE BECAUSE YOLO


End file.
